Love so Sweet (TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA)
by kurokaXsama
Summary: Kise invita a una un café a kuroko pero este se niega a ir ..porque kise insiste tanto? y que saldrá de esa supuesta cita (TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA)


**Título: . Love so Sweet__****  
**

**Autora: Dreams of the Future **

**Traductora:** KurokaXsama

**Link de la historia : : / / w w w . s / / 1 / - s o - t**

**Rating**: k+

**Palabras**: 7090

**Beta-Reader**: NO tengo así que pido disculpas de antemano por los errores y horrores de ortografías.

**Disclaimer**_: _Esta historia **NO ME PERTENECE **todo es de **Dreams of the Future **lo único mio es la traducción y como se darán cuento kuroko no batsuke/basket tampoco es mio sino abría mas yaoi en la maravillosa serie/manga este pertenece a su legitimo dueño y la mención de doremon y la frase de tamaki-sempai (ouran host club) tampoco es mi así que avisados estan.

**Notas**: es mi primer traducción que hago espero os guste. me costo algo de trabajo y no sabia varia palabras así que pedí ayuda a mi maestra de ingle y ella resolvió mis dudas.. pero esta es la segunda vez que lo subo por que mihermano si querrer la boro cuand le pedi de favor que subiera una historia u.u asi que espero les guste

** Love so Sweet**

–Por favor, Kurokocchi?–

–Por última vez, Kise-kun, te estoy diciendo que no estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas–

–Pero Kurokocchi– rogó Kise Ryouta, como si su vida dependiera de ello. –Ya te dije que realmente quiero ir! Por favor, Kurokocchi! Sal conmigo! –

Tetsuya Kuroko suspiró al oír la voz por encima de la bocina del teléfono, su dueño probablemente cerca de las lágrimas ahora. Habían pasado casi quince minutos desde que el rubio lo había llamado, había sido justo en el medio de una buena parte de su novela, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Había considerado ignorar la llamada, pero decidió no hacerlo.

–Kise-kun, mira... –

–Pero realmente quiero ir a ese café, Kurokocchi! ¡Incluso te comprare tu batido favorito!–

– ¿Es que incluso sirven batidos allí?–

–Bueno, no estoy seguro si lo hacen, pero vale la pena intentar echarle un vistazo, ¿no? –

– ¿Por qué no puedes ir solo, entonces? –

– Es que va a ser tan solitario! Además, yo sólo podría atraer atención innecesaria de otras personas si voy yo solo! ¿Y si me aterrorizó en el camino a casa y nunca llegan a ver la luz del día otra vez? Tú no quiere que… ¿verdad, Kurokocchi? –

–Simplemente estás exagerando, Kise-kun. Y pensé que te gusta estar rodeado de chicas? –

–Bueno, no todo el tiempo–, admitió Kise tímidamente. – ¿Estás celoso, Kurokocchi? –

–Por supuesto que no– interrumpió Kuroko, un poco o demasiado rápido, tal vez. –Deja de ser un idiota. ¿Por qué no te vas a encontrar a alguien más, entonces?–

–Porque quiero ir **contigo****,** Kurokocchi! –

–Como he dicho, ¿por qué yo? –

–Porque me gusta Kurokocchi, por supuesto! –

Kuroko tuvo la tentación de dejar escapar un profundo suspiro.

Allí estaba otra vez, arrojando cosas así tan fácilmente.

Él era un tonto, admitió en su cabeza, ni una sola vez a considero que el rubio cabeza hueca podría poseer los mismos sentimientos que él sentía por él.

Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando de todos modos? Los dos eran chicos, además de que los dos nunca realmente pasaron mucho tiempo juntos fuera de un club o la escuela... A pesar de que el rubio tenía la tendencia a aferrarse a él como un koala a un árbol, no hay forma en que se han desarrollado esos sentimientos. Y, además, estaba bastante claro que Kise prefiere chicas en términos de _**eso**_.

Tal vez fue sólo una especie de esa sensación de su parte

–Kurokocchi? ¿Todavía estás ahí? – Kise preguntó desde el otro lado de la llamada, en un tono dando a entender su preocupación.

–Lo siento, Kise-kun. No estaba prestando atención. ¿Podría repetirlo una vez más? –

–Bueno... estaba pensando que si te sigo molestando acerca de que me acompañes hoy no lograre nada, ya que has estado en contra desde el principio. Tal vez otro día... –

–En realidad, creo que he cambiado de opinión. –

– ¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué quieres decir, Kurokocchi? –

– Que voy a salir contigo hoy. Pero sólo por esta tarde. –

–KKKKK-Kurokocchi... – El muchacho parecía como si estuviera derramando lágrimas de alegría.

–Tienes una sesión de fotos en cinco minutos, ¿no? Es mejor que seques tus lágrimas para no arruinar el maquillaje–

–Ya lo sé, Kurokocchi, pero estoy muy feliz, yo solo... –

–Te veré después de que haya terminado con el trabajo. ¿A qué hora terminas? –

–Alrededor de las tres, creo. Tenemos pocas tomas que se puede hacer hoy... –

–Ya veo. ¿Qué estación es la más cercana a ese estudio? Nos encontraremos allí. –

Kuroko garabateó la dirección y la hora en un pedazo de papel sobre su escritorio antes de despedirse de su ex compañero de equipo y cortar la llamada. Tomó una mirada hacia el reloj colgado en la pared, contento de ver que todavía había un montón de tiempo para tomarse una ducha.

Abrió el cajón de su armario y seleccionó cuidadosamente su ropa, una camiseta negra y un par de pantalones vaqueros azules oscuros. Sacando su chaqueta favorita con cuidado desde su percha del estante para usarla sobre él, se dirigió al baño.

De alguna manera, sentía que se estaba vistiendo bastante bien para la fecha "especial", aunque probablemente no había una en el primer lugar. Él solo se limitaba a acompañar a un viejo amigo a un café y nada más.

Sin embargo no le haría daño considerarlo así.

**XXX**

–Kurokocchi! –

Kuroko levantó la vista de su libro ante el sonido del apodo familiar.

Kise agitaba frenéticamente su mano hacia él, como si estuvieras en una isla desierta y en la búsqueda de atención por parte de un barco que se aproxima. Fue prácticamente radiante mientras corría hacia el chico de pelo azulado, que irradia una luz tan brillante que podría rivalizar con la del sol.

Kuroko sintió una sensación de calor revolverle en el pecho, al ver a su ex-compañero de equipo (y él admitía a regañadientes, talvez un interés de amor) que se acercaba a él.

Siempre había algo en esa sonrisa idiota feliz que hacía que el corazón de Kuroko diera un vuelco.

–Kurokocchi! Lo siento por llegar tarde!– Kise casi asfixio al niño más pequeño. – ¿Has esperado mucho tiempo? –

–Me estás haciendo daño, Kise-kun–

–Oops! Lo siento por eso, Kurokocchi!–

El modelo rubio se había puesto un par de anteojos, muy probablemente su disfraz para impedir la "atención innecesaria", como él la llamaba. Llevaba una camisa blanca con cuello y pantalones negros con un par de mocasines. Él también llevaba un chaleco negro y una bufanda morada, que Kuroko le había dado para su cumpleaños en el tercer año de la escuela secundaria antes de abandonar el equipo.

–Para responder a tu pregunta anterior, he estado aquí durante unos quince minutos, aunque cuando llegue era temprano como unos diez minutos–

–Gracias a Dios! Pensé que era muy tarde! Quería llegar antes que Kurokocchi, pero la sesión de fotos llevo más tiempo de lo que pensé que lo haría! –

–Oh, es que este es tu amigo, Ryouta?– Una voz de mujer salió de detrás de él.

–Ah, Sanaecchi– Ryouta dio a la mujer una sonrisa. –¿Todavía estás aquí? Creí que habías regresado ya? –

La mujer era alta, al menos si se tiene en cuenta que la altura promedio para la población femenina de Japón, pero aún así era más alta que Kuroko en sí mismo. Parecía joven, como si ella no tuviera más de veinte años.

Ella era hermosa, Kuroko tuvo que admitir, con sus rizos castaños y su simple maquillaje. Probablemente era una modelo que trabajaba con Kise.

–No lo hagas Sanaecchi–

–Tú, mocoso! – La mujer agarró Kise en una llave de cabeza, con una sonrisa que rivalizaba oscuro Akashi. – ¿Es así como le hablas a alguien que es mayor que tú, Ryouta? ¿No te dijo tu tía que te enseñaría modales? ¿O qué odias estar cerca tanto de mí? –

–S-Sanaecchi! II no puedo respirar! –

Kuroko frunció el ceño ligeramente, aunque a la mayoría de la gente de su expresión no habría cambiado.

–Perdón... –

–Eh Oh! ¡Lo siento! Me había olvidado por completo que estabas aquí! – Sanae le soltó la mano al joven rubio, que empezó a jadear en busca de aire.

–Está bien, esto sucede todo el tiempo. –

–Mi nombre es Kotobuki Sanae – La mujer le dirigió una sonrisa. –Soy un estudiante de segundo año en la Universidad de Kanagawa K, y yo también trabajo a tiempo parcial como directora de este idiota. –

–Tetsuya Kuroko, – Él se inclinó en un saludo. –Es un placer conocerle. –

–Lo mismo digo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce Ryouta? –

–Desde la escuela secundaria. Fuimos compañeros de equipo en el club de baloncesto–

– ¡Ya veo! Pero, ¿eres realmente un estudiante de secundaria?, quiero decir, en comparación con Ryouta, eres un poco... –

–S-Sanaecchi, quiero decir, Sanae-san! ¡No tienes que volver a la oficina para una reunión? La tía Kanako se va a enojar si llegas tarde otra vez! –

Sanae chasqueó la lengua, una vez.

–Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, – Ella agarró un puñado de pelo Kise y empezó a despeinar, haciendo que el chico rubio protestara –Ya me voy por mi camino, feliz entonces, ya que no te gusta tenerme a tu alrededor. No te olvides de lo que tenemos esta noche. Será mejor que no llegues tarde, o de lo contrario…".

–Sí, señora! –

–Bueno, entonces te veré más tarde, Kuroko-kun–

–Nos vemos de nuevo. –

Y con un gesto, Sanae hizo su salida.

Kuroko miró a su compañero, que estaba tratando de enderezar su cabello. Estaba un poco sorprendido al ver el rostro ligeramente enrojecido de Kise.

¿Podría ser que Kise... hacia Sanae-san...?

–Lo siento, Kurokocchi... –

–Parece que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien–

– ¿Eh? –

–Estoy hablando de ti y Sanae-san–

–Bueno, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo... – Kise se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, evitando la mirada de cuestionamiento de Kuroko.

–Vamos a seguir adelante. No tenemos toda la tarde para perder–

–K-Kurokocchi? –

–En qué dirección se supone que vamos a ir? –

–Se supone que debemos girar a la derecha... Kurokocchi... estás actuando un poco raro... –

– ¿En serio? Yo estoy actuando igual que siempre–

Los dos caminaron lado a lado en silencio.

Kuroko tenía los ojos fijos en su libro, mirando de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no chocar con nadie.

Sin embargo, Kise estaba inquieto, incómodo con la tensión entre ellos. Estaba feliz, cuando el niño más pequeño había aceptado a acompañarlo a la nueva cafetería, pero de alguna manera el ambiente entre ellos no era lo que había esperado.

A pesar de que sólo conocía al chico de cabello azulado desde el segundo año de la escuela secundaria, sí que lo había estado observando el tiempo suficiente para diferenciar su estado de ánimo normal de los demás. Él sabía muy bien que Kuroko no era tan carente de emoción como todo el mundo había pensado que fuera, es sólo que él las expresaba de manera diferente de los demás.

Y Kise podía decir en ese momento que Kuroko estaba indignado o molesto, por algo.

–Nee, Kurokocchi–, habló Kise romper el silencio sofocante entre ellos. – ¿No es la chaqueta que te compré para Navidad hace dos años? Me sorprende que todavía te quede–

–Es porque compraste un tamaño más grande, ¿recuerdas? – Kuroko le respondió, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la vista de su libro. –Yo simplemente crecí en ella. –

–Kurokocchi suena muy frío hoy... ¿Estás enojado o algo así? ¿Ha pasado algo? –

–No estoy enojado. Y no pasó nada–

–Algo debe haber pasado. Kurokocchi, no está actuando como él mismo hoy–

– ¿Cómo es eso? –

–Kurokocchi suele ser muy sereno, pero parece más bien que esta inestable hoy, Actúas como si hubiera algo que te molestara, Por no hablar de que parece que me estás tratando muy fríamente también–

– ¿Es así? –

Kise abrió la boca para responder, pero la volvió a cerrar cuando no se le ocurrió qué decir.

En cuanto a Kuroko, mantuvo los ojos abiertos en las páginas de su libro, pero no podía concentrarme en la historia.

No esperaba que alguien como Kise pudiera leerlo completamente. La única otra persona, aparte de sus propios padres, por supuesto el único que habían tenido éxito en hacerlo fue Akashi, pero de nuevo no había nadie, Akashi no sabía leer verdaderamente solo interpretarlo. Para la mayoría de la gente que él había considerado como sus amigos íntimos, se podía decir que sólo lo podían leer si lo hubieran estado constantemente observando por un largo período de tiempo.

¿Podría haber significado que Kise lo había estado observando? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado observándolo?.

–Kurokocchi! ¡Cuidado! –

Kuroko salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el repentino grito de Kise. Lo siguiente que no supo fue que estaba siendo arrastrada hacia el chico más alto quedando este aplastado en su pecho cuando una bicicleta había pasado detrás de ellos a toda velocidad, y si Kise no hubiera intervenido a tiempo, habrían conseguirlo atropellarlo con ella en ese mismo instante.

Sin embargo, este hecho no se registro en la mente de Kuroko. La única cosa que estaba ocupando en ese momento era el hecho de que Kise, en una fracción de segundo, le había agarrado el brazo y le había retirado con fuerza al niño más pequeño hacia él.

El rubio ahora tenía su brazo alrededor del hombro de Kuroko, y sintiendo el pulso de él niño más pequeño con fuerza contra su pecho musculoso.

Kuroko podía sentir el calor que subió a su cara con cada segundo que pasaba. Con su nariz presionando contra la camisa Kise, podía oler su perfume: una mezcla de Fresilla dulce y su sudor, que parecía mezclarse en una fragancia única que sólo podía ser usado por Kise Ryouta solo por él.

Era un olor agradable, Kuroko pensó para sí mismo. A pesar de su proximidad le había hecho sentir un poco inquieto, aunque se veía calmado, no lo estaba en lo absoluto. Esperaba que su casi perfecta cara de póquer pudiera ocultar su vergüenza.

–Eso estuvo cerca... Kurokocchi, ¿estás bien? –

–S-sí–

– ¿Kuroko estas tartamudeando? –

–Umm... Kise-kun, ¿crees que podrías...? –

Kise se preguntaba por qué la voz de Kuroko sonó apagada hasta que por fin se había dado cuenta de que estaba prácticamente abrazando al niño más pequeño.

–U-Uwah! Lo siento, Kurokocchi! – Kise lo soltó, nervioso con su cara enrojeció de nuevo con vergüenza.

Kuroko no se movió, ni dijo una palabra. Él simplemente permaneció sumiso, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, con la ayuda probable de una lupa, se pudiera ver el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Desde el punto de vista de Kise, parecía como si el chico de cabello azulado no había sido molestado por el incidente. Sin embargo, el rubor microscópico no pasó desapercibido.

Se apartó de Kuroko, evitando su mirada mientras él suprimió una hemorragia nasal. Le tomó demasiada fuerza de voluntad al rubio de la que jamás había poseído realmente, no abrazar al niño más pequeño justo en ese momento y empezar a decir cosas sobre lo lindo que era.

–Kise-kun? ¿Estás bien? –

–Estoy perfectamente bien, Kurokocchi! –

–Entonces, ¿por qué estás mirando a otro lado? –

–Bueno, yo... err, sólo me pareció ver a alguien conocido por allá! –

– ¿Eso es sangre, que veo que gotea de tu nariz? –

–E-Eh? Debe ser tu imaginación–

–Lo dudo–, suspiró Kuroko, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo. –Aquí. Tómalo como mi agradecimiento por haberme salvado–

–GGG-Gracias, Kurokocchi! Voy a atesorarlo! –

–Pero yo lo quiero de vuelta, sin embargo. ¡No se te olvide lavarlo antes de devolvérmelo!–

–¡P-pero quiero conservarlo! –

–... Bien, consérvalo, entonces–

–¡Yay! Kurokocchi, eres el mejor! –

**XXX**

– ¿Seguro que casi llegamos? – Kuroko preguntó tentado a arrastrar los pies a lo largo de la ruta. –Se siente como que hemos estado caminando por un tiempo muy largo–

– ¿En serio? Sólo han pasado diez minutos, sin embargo. –

–Quince, para ser exactos. ¿Y dónde está ese café? –

–Es justo ahí delante. Puedes verlo desde aquí– Kise señaló hacia un edificio que se encontraba en el centro de un gran parque.

La cafetería le recordó a Kuroko una cabaña que se puede encontrar en las montañas, rodeada de árboles, a excepción de que su exterior estaba pintado de un color amarillo cremoso y ligero. Mesas blancas y sillas fueron colocadas cuidadosamente en la hierba que rodea la cafetería, que permitiría a sus clientes disfrutar de la vista del cielo azul brillante y la suave brisa del viento.

–Entonces, ¿qué te parece? Bastante agradable, ¿no te parece? –

–Se ve muy... normal–

–¿Qué esperabas, Kurokocchi? Un café cosplay? ¿O tal vez un café maid? ¿O tal vez un gran castillo de princesas con vestidos de volantes y los príncipes de los caballos blancos? –

–Por supuesto que no– Kuroko dio una leve sonrisa. –Yo estaba pensando a lo largo de las líneas de un café al estilo Doraemon–

–Cualquier cosa menos eso– Kise hizo una mueca

En su segundo año de la escuela secundaria, el equipo pasó por una sesión de todos juntos al karaoke. Al parecer, Kise había perdido algo de una apuesta con Aomine y Murasakibara y tuvo que cantar el tema Doraemon (y hacer un poco de baile un poco tonto) en frente todos ellos en primero fila. El acto en sí había hecho a Kise el blanco de las bromas y la víctima de burlas constantes del resto de la Generación de los Milagros hasta hoy, sobre todo a partir de su pelo azul ice.

Lo que lo hacía peor era que Akashi, como una forma de venganza por algo que el rubio había hecho accidentalmente con él un par de semanas atrás, tenía toda la actuación grabada en video y lo publicó en línea. El capitán había justificó sus acciones diciendo que sólo estaba "ayudando" a mejorar su popularidad.

No hace falta decir, funcionó como un encanto.

Sus fans de chicas estaban definitivamente más que satisfechas, y su base de fans ha aumentado por lo menos tres veces en todo el mundo.

Para los meses que pronto vinieron después, Kise fue rodeada por sus miles de fans que pedían oírle cantar la canción, le fue muy embarazoso vivir para él. Desde entonces, Kise se aseguró de que nunca volvería a ofender al capitán pelirrojo nunca más, incluso si nunca fue intencional. Él también comenzó a mostrar una aversión repulsivo para todo lo relacionado a ese azul sin orejas dorayaki de comer gato robot y su franquicia.

–Pero me esperaba algo un poco más... llamativo, sobre todo si se trataba de un lugar en el que todas las personas quieren visitar–

– ¿Eh? ¿En serio? –

–O al menos, todo el mundo piensa de esa manera–

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo me estereotipea? – Kise levantó su brazo, sollozando dramáticamente en la manga de su camisa.

–Pero, ¿quién fue el que sugirió esta cafetería en el primer lugar? ¿Lo has visto en alguna revista? –

"En realidad, fue Midorimacchi que me lo recomendó– Mencionó... Kise hizo una pausa, sus mejillas enrojeciendo un poco. –No importa lo que dije! Vamos a entrar! –

– ¡Bienvenido! – Se escuchó el llamado de la camarera cuando entraron por las puertas dobles.

Un rubor rosa pálido se formo en su rostro cuando vio a él rubio.

–AA… mesa para uno, señor? – La joven tartamudeó.

–Bueno, en realidad, hay dos de nosotros... – Kise señaló a Kuroko, cuya presencia era tan débil como siempre.

– ¡Lo siento! me disculpo por mi grosería! ¿Q-que le gustaría, sus asientos al aire libre? –

–Interior, si no te importa. ¿Crees que podríamos tener en un sitio un poco más... privado? –

Kuroko levantó una ceja ante esto. Él hubiera imaginado que Kise opto por tomar esta medida para evitar ser descubierto por su multitud de fans de chicas, pero no podía dejar de sospechar que el rubio tenía un motivo oculto.

–¡E-Entendido! S-Síganme por aquí por favor. –

A medida que la camarera les llevó a sus asientos, el niño más pequeño no podía dejar de notar las miradas que Kise recibía de las niñas, incluso en su disfraz.

Se sentaron en su mesa, situada en un rincón poco iluminado de la cafetería, y la camarera les entregó sus menús. Kuroko no pude dejar de notar la excesiva atención que le estaba prestando al rubio todo el tiempo.

–Voy a regresar en breve a tomar sus órdenes– Ella les informó y se disculpó con una reverencia cortés.

–Kurokocchi, ¿qué te gustaría ord…–

–Ella te estaba mirando a ti, ¿no es cierto? –

–Bueno, debe ser porque poseo esta cara hermosa digna de mí. Aunque, debe ser realmente un crimen para los dioses anteriores crear una criatura tan hermosa como yo, Incluso en los hermosos ojos de Kurokocchi puedo ver mi propia hermosura–

–Realmente, Kise-kun, no deberías ir por ahí robando las líneas de otras personas así Y por cierto, no tienen batidos aquí en el menú–

– ¿Eh? ¿Ellos no lo hacen? –

Kuroko respondió a la pregunta Kise con la elevación de las cejas.

–Lo siento por eso, Kurokocchi! Voy a pedir a la camarera si podían tratar de hacer uno para ti cuando regrese después! –

–... Está bien–

–Gracias, Kurokocchi! –

– ¿Y tú, ¿qué pedirás? –

–Hmm... Creo que voy a pedir el pastel de queso. Es su especialidad, después de todo. Y tal vez un café moka... Kurokocchi, ¿por qué estás tan sorprendido? –

–No pensé que Kise-kun era el tipo de persona que le gustaría las cosas dulces–

Kise se rió.

–Hay un montón de cosas que no sabes sobre mí, Kurokocchi. Pero hay un montón de cosas que YO sé acerca de Kurokocchi–

– ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? Nunca hemos llegado realmente a conocernos fuera del club de basket–

–Aún así, estoy seguro de lo que sé–

– ¿Por qué suenas tan seguro de eso? –

–Bueno... – Kise dio una pequeña sonrisa tonta mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo. –Eso es porque siempre estoy viendo a Kurokocchi, incluso desde lejos–

–...–

Kuroko, por primera vez desde que podía recordar, estaba bastante perdido ante las palabras en respuestas del rubio tan honestas.

–Lo siento por la larga espera! ¿Puedo tomar su orden? –

–Ummm… antes de eso, me gustaría preguntar si sirven batidos de vainilla aquí... –

–Por desgracia, no es así.–

Y con esa línea, dejo, un ambiente oscuro y pesado descendió sobre ellos. De hecho, Kuroko parecía como si hubiera visto a alguien pateado a Tetsuya # 2... o más bien, él emitía un aura que parecía como si estuviera listo matar a alguien.

Fue en ese momento que Kise recordó un incidente en Teikou: Hubo un tiempo en que Kuroko se prometió a su batido de vainilla a cambio de un favor. Sin embargo, después de la escritura que hizo, hubo una vez en la que él no recibió uno, lo que condujo a que su aura se manifestara en la de un monstruo temible.

Las pobres "víctimas", su primer y último lugar, habían afirmado que era más aterrador que tener Akashi mirándote directamente a los ojos amenazadoramente durante cinco minutos.

Por lo tanto, Kise no quería saber o hacer frente a la peor parte de la ira de este muchacho.

–P-pero si me lo permiten, me gustaría recomendar nuestro parfait de vainilla... –

–E-Eso suena delicioso! ¿Qué dices, Kurokocchi? Tal vez no sea tan malo para probar algo nuevo para un cambio... –

–Voy a darle una oportunidad, entonces–

– ¿Eh? ¿Sabía que Kuroko sólo acepta renunciar a su batido de vainilla para otra cosa? –

–E-Entendido! ¿Y usted, señor? –

– ¡Ah, voy a querer la tarta de queso y una taza de café moka, por favor! –

–E-Estaré de vuelta con sus pedidos ¡pronto! –

La camarera trato de estar lo más lejos del niño menor en la mayor medida posible, lo que era una decisión inteligente para hacer, hasta que su aura disminuyera.

–Lo siento mucho por eso, Kurokocchi. Sinceramente, no sabía que no sirven batidos aquí–

–Está bien, entiendo–

Aún así, a Kise le resultaba difícil creer que Kuroko era de perdonar por no tener su batido.

De hecho, el niño más pequeño había estado actuando muy raro ese día... no era el usual Kurokocchi con el que estaba familiarizado. Había estado delicado, un poco gruñón... y en realidad se negó hasta el batido.

Tiene que ser algo que realmente le molestara; Kise estaba seguro de ello.

–Nee, Kurokocchi... –

– ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Kise-kun? –

–Kurokocchi, ¿hay algo que realmente te molesta? –

–Ya me habías preguntado eso antes, ¿no? Ya te dije que no hay nada que me está molestando–

– ¡No me mientas, Kurokocchi sé que debe haber algo, sobre todo porque Kurokocchi ha estado actuando raro desde hace un tiempo–

– ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado al respecto? –

–Porque yo estoy preocupado por ti, Kurokocchi! –

– ¿Por qué? –

–Porque Kurokocchi es la persona más importante del mundo para ¡mí! –

Kuroko fue sorprendido por la repentina declaración, pero su cara sólo mostraba el ceño fruncido.

–Por favor no bromees de esa manera, Kise-kun No es divertido. Y definitivamente no es agradable, tampoco. –

–N-no estaba bromeando, Kurokocchi Yo estoy hablando en serio! –

–La gente por lo general no dejar escapar ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera, Kise-kun. Además, esas son el tipo de cosas que usted debe decirle a Sanae-san, ¿no? –

–H-Huh? Kurokocchi, yo no entiendo lo que quieres decir–

–Te gusta, ¿no? –

Kise parpadeó una vez.

– ¿Eh? –

–Es decir, los dos parecían llevarse muy bien... así que se da a entender por supuesto que sientes algo por ella o algo así. –

Kise parpadeó al chico más corto unas pocos veces más antes de estallar en carcajadas.

–Q-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

–Kurokocchi, estás pensando demasiado. Sanaecchi es una pariente mía. –

– ¿Eh? –

–Sanaecchi es mi prima. Se puede decir que prácticamente crecimos juntos. Realmente, ¿en qué estabas pensando, Kurokocchi? –

–Y-yo asumía que ustedes... –

–¡Oh, creo que lo tengo! – Kise estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Kurokocchi, estabas celoso, ¿no es así? –

–Yo, por supuesto que no–, protestó Kuroko, tratando de mantener la cara seria. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos resultan inútiles ante la mirada tierna y comprensiva del rubio. –Bueno, tal vez un poco. –

– No tiene que ser tan tímido al respecto, Kurokocchi! No seas tan tsundere–

–Tanto tu y yo sabemos que ese término sólo se aplica a Midorima-kun, ¿no? –

–Eso es cierto–

–Nee, Kurokocchi– En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tono y la expresión Kise se puso serio.

Mirando fijamente a los ojos del rubio modelo, Kuroko podía sentir su cuerpo en tensión hacia arriba. Lo que se que Kise hiciera o estaba haciendo, porque tenía una cara como esa?

–Kurokocchi... Contéstame sinceramente, ¿Qué es lo que Kurokocchi piensas de mí? –

–Bueno, si me preguntas mi opinión, Kise-kun es una persona muy alegre y honesta... – Kuroko se vio interrumpido con la risa Kise.

–No quiero decir eso, Kurokocchi Lo que quise decir fue: ¿Qué si Kurokocchi me ve como un viejo compañero de equipo, o tal vez un amigo o tal vez ... algo más que eso.? –

Kuroko sintió que se le secaba la boca. ESE pensamiento nunca cruzó por su mente, a pesar de que había rozado la frontera varias veces.

Cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con el rubio, pensó que era el tipo de persona que él había querido evitar la mayoría del tiempo: Arrogante, engreído, demasiado confiados en sus propias capacidades... Si no se le hubiese asignado como su entrenador personal por Akashi, él le habría evitado como la peste. Por desgracia para él, de alguna manera Kise creció ligado a él, que le seguía como un perrito enfermo de amor.

Después de algún tiempo, sin embargo, comenzó a disfrutar de la compañía del rubio, más aún de lo que había pensado que lo haría.

Incluso en este momento, Kuroko sabía que él le había tomado cariño al chico rubio, más que de cualquier otra persona. A pesar de que fuera duro con él en la mayoría de las veces, era evidente (aunque no es muy obvio) que siempre tenía un punto débil en su corazón para él.

Sabía la Verdad no dicha, que conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo: le gustaba Kise y no tenía sentido negar este hecho.

Y no era precisamente el tipo de gusto que pasó entre amigos o del tipo que las personas sienten al estar cómodas cerca de ellas.

Era el tipo de gustar que las noticias publicitarias hacen del modo romántico y afectivo, un anhelo que participan y el deseo de la otra parte, que encajaría perfectamente en la definición de "amor compasivo" en un libro de texto de psicología.

Si él hubiera querido describir de una manera increíble cursi seria como su luz y sombra antológica, el diría que Kise-kun era su sol.

No, no sólo su luz, pero él era el sol en su mundo de tinieblas, irradiando una luz brillante, tan cálido para que las sombras se muevan libremente.

Él no se molestaría en negarlo si querer lo atrajo hacia él, se había convertido en su ex compañero de equipo, pero sólo tenía una preocupación que le impidió actuar en esos sentimientos.

¿Qué pasa si Kise no sentía lo mismo?

Una parte de él le decía que el objeto de su obsesión había compartido los mismos sentimientos que él.

Pero Kuroko no podría dejar de sentirse molesto por el hecho de que Kise siempre fuera tan casual en torno a él, yendo y viniendo con esa sonrisa idiota brillante en su cara. Es cierto que hubo momentos en los que le hablaba en serio las veces que necesitaba serlo, pero Kuroko no podía dejar de tener dudas en cuanto a la interpretación que de él, despreocupado "sentimentalismo" de su comportamiento.

Y el hecho de que Kise ahora actuara serio (ya sea que, o está simplemente dándose aires) no ayudan realmente al chico de cabello azulado con tomar la decisión de soltar la sopa y confesar sus sentimientos.

–Así que, Kurokocchi, ¿cuál va ser tu respuesta? –

Kuroko tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca.

No tenía planes para confesarse, no, no todavía. No hasta que supiera cómo Kise se sitiera por él.

–Antes de darte mi respuesta– Él habló, con la esperanza de que su voz no demostrara su inquietud: –Quiero oír la de Kise-kun en primer lugar–

– ¿Eh? –

–Dime, Kise-kun: ¿cómo me vez tu a mi? –

La Expresión seria Kise se derrumbó rápidamente como una torre de naipes, pronto reemplazó con su sonrisa habitual.

–Ya te lo dije antes, me gusta Kurokocchi–

–Eso no es precisamente responder a mi pregunta, Kise-kun. Y de verdad, por favor no te vayas soltando esas cosas tan a la ligera. Algunas personas podrían confundirla con otra cosa–

– ¿Algo más? ¿Cómo qué? –

–Creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir, Kise-kun. –

–No, yo no lo entiendo, Kurokocchi Dime… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir–

Me está probando, Kuroko mentalmente hizo una mueca. ¿Desde cuándo Kise aprendió a ser tan manipulador? Por otra parte, podría ser la influencia mal sana de Akashi sobre ellos en aquellos años de la escuela secundaria.

–Kise-kun, cuando tu dijiste que yo te gustaba, ¿en qué contexto lo hiciste? ¿cómo debería interpretarlo? –

–Por supuesto que quería decir que me gusta Kurokocchi: no como un amigo, sino más bien como el tipo de gusto que se encuentra entre los amantes O tal vez incluso se puede llamar estar enamorado–

–E-Eso es... –

–No estoy exactamente seguro de ello, pero me da la sensación de que Kurokocchi siente lo mismo por mí también. No, es algo más que un sentimiento– Kise puso una mano sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón. –Aquí, yo sé que Kurokocchi siente lo mismo hacia mí–

–E-Eso es ridículo. Ambos somos chicos... –

– ¿Y? ¿Realmente importa? – Kise levantó la mano de Kuroko suavemente, colocando un suave beso en el dorso de la mano. –Kurokocchi, déjame decirte una cosa: Nunca, nunca a nadie le he dicho que me gusta, a absolutamente a **nadie **excepto a ti. –

–Kise-kun... –

–Ahora que he respondido a tu pregunta, te toca el turno a de responder la mía Kurokocchi – Kise miró hacia arriba para mirar directamente a los ojos de Kuroko. –Kurokocchi... ¿que soy yo para ti? –

Kuroko inhalo profundamente mientras sentía como si hubiera sido tomado por los ojos.

Tenía que decirle Kise sus sentimientos ahora, o tal vez no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

–Hacia Kise-kun, también me gus…–

–Lo siento por la espera! –

Así como Kuroko empezó a hablar, la camarera volvió con su orden.

Ella puso cuidadosamente en la mesa la orden y se fue con rapidez como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había interrumpido algo de gran importancia.

– ¿Qué mal momento ... ¿Qué ibas a decir, Kurokocchi? –

–_Ittadakimasu_ –

– ¿Eh? – Kise se quedó sin aliento. –Kurokocchi, no me has contestado todavía! –

–Pero el helado se derretiría si no lo termino rápido. –

–No se puede evitar, entonces... Creo que voy a empezar yo también. ¡_Ittadakimasu_! –

Los dos tomaron sus primeros bocados en silencio.

De alguna manera, aquella interrupción parecía haber hecho que la atmósfera entre ellos mucho más difícil que alguna vez pudo haber sido antes.

Kise vio como Kuroko metió la cuchara en la montaña blanca de helado, levantando una cantidad generosa y se lo llevó a los labios. Su cara había vuelto a la expresión habitual, se preguntó cómo el niño más pequeño siempre podía poner esa cara de póquer con tanta rapidez.

–Esto es delicioso–, dijo Kuroko con una expresión de felicidad leve, que Kise pensó era bastante linda.

– ¿En serio? Déjame probar un poco–

–Pero esto es mío. Pide el tuyo si lo quieres probar. –

–No seas así, ¡Kurokocchi! –

– Pero solo si me dejas tomar un bocado de tu tarta de queso, así yo podría reconsiderarlo–

–Por supuesto que puedes, Kurokocchi ¡Aquí está! – Kise levantó el plato con una mano, listo para pásaselo a Kuroko al lado de la mesa.

–Yo no me refería a eso, Kise-kun. –

–¿Eh? –

– Tienes una idea equivocada Yo sólo lo voy a aceptar que pruebes mi parfait... si me das de comer una cucharada de tu pastel de queso. –

Al oír esa declaración, Kise casi dejó caer el plato.

–QQQ- Que es lo que estás diciendo, Kurokocchi? ¿Quieres que te dé, de C-comer...? –

Kise juró que se iba a desmayar de la pura alegría del momento. O eso, o morir de anemia debido a una severa hemorragia nasal.

El rostro que Kuroko estaba haciendo justo en ese momento... ese mohín adorable formado por esos labios que se indica lo mucho que quería ser mimados por el rubio... que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Por desgracia, una fuerte patada, impaciente desde el más pequeño de debajo de la mesa le dijo al rubio que este no era un sueño dulce de su imaginación.

–Estoy esperando, Kise-kun. –

–Sí, sí, aquí tienes– Kise corto una cantidad generosa de la torta y lo levanto con el tenedor. –Di 'ahh' y abre bien–

Al igual que el pastel estaba a punto de llegar a Kuroko con la boca abierta esperando. Kise retiró el tenedor.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Kuroko preguntó, un poco molesto.

–Si quieres que te alimente…– sonrió Kise con esa expresión seria de su sonrisa. –Vas a tener que seguir diciendo lo que iba a decir antes de que la camarera nos interrumpiera–

Kuroko entrecerró los ojos. No estaba exactamente esperando esa reacción, pero él sabía que la cuestión surgiría tarde o temprano. Cuando el rubio tenía curiosidad por algo, él era persistente... y desesperado, para saber lo que era, aunque era algo que quedaba más que conocido de su personalidad.

Al parecer, él no parecía entender la frase "la ignorancia es felicidad".

–Kise-kun... yo no sabía que podías ser tan manipulador. ¿Acaso lo aprendiste de Akashi-kun? –

–Quizás sea así. Pero yo sólo quiero saber cómo te sientes. Podría haber jurado que escuché algo ahora mismo, así que quería confirmarlo–

La sonrisa de Kise hizo que Kuroko se incomodara. El rubio no era tan brillante como la luz que se reflejaba en su pelo, pero todavía no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para "conectar los puntos", como dicen. Con todas esas insinuaciones que él (ahora se había dado cuenta que había estado inconsciente) dejo caen, incluso un idiota que no sabe nada, se daría cuenta pero para el rubio no sería capaz de resolverlo por ahora.

Sabía que Kise se moría por escuchar esa frase de cuatro sílabas de su boca, pero él no iba a rendirse sin luchar.

–Pastel primero–

–Pero yo quiero escuchar primero tu respuesta, Kurokocchi! –

–... pastel–

Kise sintió que su determinación de obtener su respuesta se debilitaba a medida que Kuroko le lanzó una mirada que parecía un animal pequeño pidiendo afecto de su amo, era su carta de triunfo. Desde la escuela media, Kise y el resto de la Generación de los Milagros, incluido su capitán aterrador y manipulador, no podía decir que no a esa cara.

Con un rostro tan lindo como ese, ¿cómo se podría decir que no?

–Kurokocchi, es injusto para que tú puedas usar esos ojos de cachorro ahora–

–Pastel–, Kuroko empujo su parfait hacia un lado de la mesa y se inclinó para alcanzar ese tenedor. Kise, todavía aturdido por el adorable chico testarudo de su compañero, no se movió.

Con una estocada rápida, Kuroko tenía su boca cerrada sobre el tenedor de Kise. Volvió a sentarse, con una mirada de suficiencia de la victoria en su rostro mientras masticaba.

–Kurokocchi– se quejó Kise. – ¿No podrías hacerlo de una manera más linda? –

Pregunto el rubio, fue casi ignorado.

"–elicioso–, Kuroko lamió los labios. –Gracias, Kise-kun aquí:.. Esta tu recompensa–

Acerco su postre delante de Kise, y levanto la cucharada de su parfait con una gran cantidad del dulce.

–Vas a darme de comer demasiado, Kurokocchi? – El rubio sonrió con alegría al recibir la oferta del niño más pequeño.

Esto tenía que ser su día de suerte!

–Esto es realmente bueno! Gracias, Kurokocchi! –

–No hay de qué–

–Pero Kurokocchi, todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta pero sé que tratarías de evitar el tema, pero realmente quiero saber Por favor deja de darle vueltas al asunto y me dime ya... ¿Qué le iba a decir antes, Kurokocchi? –

Kuroko casi se apiadó de él. Kise sonaba tan desesperado.

–Ya sabes lo que iba a decir, ¿verdad? –

. –Quizás sea así, pero quiero escuchar a Kurokocchi decirlo él mismo, es mejor así–

– ¿Por qué no intentas preguntar directamente, entonces? –

–Cómo... –

–No pienses demasiado, Kise-kun. Sólo tienes que pedirlo de la manera que te hace sentir cómodo. Sólo... se natural–

Era un desafío, y Kise lo sabía desde el principio.

Se dio cuenta de que Kise puso ese aire de confianza anteriormente por algo, era su manera de esconder su timidez y su miedo a ser rechazado.

Sabía que Kurokocchi lo estaba poniendo a prueba desde el principio, para ver si era digno de su corazón, su alma, su todo.

Esto se debe a que ese es el tipo de persona que es Kuroko : acercarse a las cosas importantes con precaución y nunca hacer un movimiento hasta que tuvo un cien ... no, un mil por ciento seguro de que no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Kise miró a esos ojos de color azul claro, que lo miraban l de vuelta con una mirada tierna llena de la honestidad, la paciencia, la confianza... todo lo que era tan parecido a Kuroko.

¿Cómo fue que un simple acto de mirar a los ojos podría calentar su corazón?

El niño más pequeño se quedó quieto, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No era el tipo de amplia sonrisa, que Kise llevaba siempre, pero era más sutil, más tenue.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tuvo la oportunidad de ver esa sonrisa hasta hoy?

Extendió sus manos para tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

¿Cómo era posible que el día que había estado deseando que finalmente hubiera llegado?

–Kurokocchi– comenzó, con los labios ligeramente temblorosos, como su corazón se aceleró. –Yo... me gustas. ¿Podría salir conmigo? –

A pesar de que sabía lo que la respuesta iba a ser, él todavía no podía evitar sentirse muy contento al oír la respuesta suave.

–Por supuesto que lo haré–

**XXX**

–Gracias por venir vuelvan pronto! – El cajero dijo al salir de la cafetería, caminando por la calle de la mano.

El sol no tardó en establecer, muriendo el cielo de un tono vibrante de color naranja.

–Gracias por todo lo que hoy en día, Kise-kun–

–Yo debería agradecerte, Kurokocchi–

– ¿Por qué? –

–Bueno, si Kurokocchi no habría accedido a acompañarme hoy, todo esto no habría pasado, ¿verdad? –

–Verdad–

–Y estoy muy, muy contento. Pensé que Kurokocchi nunca sentiría lo mismo por mí. –

–Y tú eras el que decía que sabía todo acerca de mí muy bien antes, ¿no? –

–"Bueno, al menos tuve la oportunidad que ver a un celoso Kurokocchi. Debería haber tomado una foto cuando tuve la oportunidad–

–Ni se te ocurra– frunció el ceño Kuroko. –Eso me recuerda algo. ¿Qué fue eso de hacer algo esta noche? –

– ¿Eh? –

–Con Sanae-san–

–Oh, eso– Kise se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con aire ausente. –Te dije que me voy a quedar en casa de mi tía Kanako mientras yo estoy estudiando en Kaijou, ¿verdad? Bueno, mis abuelos de todo el país estaban planeando visitarnos en Kanagawa la próxima semana. Sanaecchi y yo íbamos a ir de compras para algunos suministros que la tía Kanako a pedido en la tienda de departamento esta noche –

–Ya veo–

–¿Qué fue lo que creíste, Kurokocchi? –

–No mucho, la verdad. Simplemente sonaba al tipo de sospechas. Si alguno de los paparazis fueron a oír hablar de ello, diría que tu carrera como modelo habría terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos–

–Eso es tan malo, Kurokocchi! – Kise exclamó. –Pero yo no tengo planes de ser un modelo para el resto de mi vida, sin embargo–

– ¿A pesar de tu popularidad actual? –

–Es cierto que soy tan famoso como algunos de esos ídolos que hay en la industria, pero esto de modelar no era algo que había deseado desde el principio. Te lo dije antes, no es así? –

–No creo que lo hayas mencionado. –

–De hecho, trabajaba a tiempo parcial en la empresa de mi tía Kanako como chico de los recados. Sucedió aquel día que uno de sus modelos se enfermó en la fecha límite de la sesión y me pidieron que tomar su lugar para ese día. Estaba destinado a ser una cosa de una sola vez, pero cuando mi tía se dio cuenta de lo popular que podía ser, ella me metió a su agencia. Fue difícil al principio, pero creo que tengo el apoyo de ella. Tía Kanako considero en que podría dejarlo después Escuela Secundaria si quería –

– ¿seguramente alguien más moriría por una oportunidad así. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer en el futuro? –

–Bueno, siempre fue mi sueño de ser piloto, así que supongo que voy a asistir a la escuela de vuelo o algo así. ¿Y Kurokocchi que quiere hacer en el futuro? –

–No tengo una idea, en realidad. Oh, hemos llegado a la estación–

–Eso es rápido–

–Gracias por acompañarme a la estación, Kise-kun–

–Kurokocchi... No quiero dejarte tan pronto... –

–Por favor, no seas tan sensible, Kise-kun– Kuroko acaricio al rubio, como si estuviera haciendo lo mismo con Tetsuya # 2. "–No puedes iniciar una escena aquí–

–Lo sé, lo sé. Kurokocchi, vamos a vernos pronto–

–Y la próxima vez, asegúrate de encontrar un lugar con batidos de vainilla–

Kuroko tiró de la camisa Kise, haciendo que el chico más alto inclina hacia adelante quedando a su altura y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla

–Te quiero, Kise-kun–

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**notas finales:** espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi traducirlo y espero **regalen un review** ( no importa que sea cortito) asi la linda de de ** Dreams of the Future ** se pondrá feliz y me dejara traducir mas de sus lindas historia asi que no seas malo se agradece.

** bueno eso es todo solo uno detalles para decirles:**

cambie la palabra Epistaxis: por hemorragia nasal pense que seria mas facil de entender

Despotricar :soltar decir igual con ella

parfait de vainilla: es un postre frances muy popular en especial el sabor vainilla y chocolate que se sirve en una copa lleno de helado

**Aviso:** estoy en proceso de traducción de 3 historia un **Kagakuro **(amo igual esa pareja) una **AoKise** y por ultimo y no menos importante una** MidoTakao **espero se pacen a leerlas cuando la suba probablemente a mitades de enero XD


End file.
